Al Khadr Abdallah Muhammed Al Yafi
| place_of_birth = Lawdar, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 34 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = | inprocess_date = 2002-01-17 | inprocess_weight = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | citizenship = Yemen | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Al Khadr Abdallah Muhammed Al Yafi is a citizen of Yemen, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 34. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1970, in Lawdar, Yemen. Al Khadr Abdallah Muhammed al Yafi arrived at Guantanamo on January 17, 2002, and has been held there for . mirror Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal, listing the allegations that led to his detainment. His memo accused him of the following: Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Al Khadr Abdallah Muhammed Al Yafi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 22 September 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Khadr Abdallah Muhammed Al Yafi chose to participate in his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Board Proceedings of ISN 034 | date=date redacted | author=OARDEC | pages=pages 53–62 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-01-15 }} Confusion Al Khadr Abdallah Muhammed Al Yafi did not understand why he was being referred to as an enemy combatant. Enemy Combatant election form Al Khadr Abdallah Muhammed Al Yafi's Assisting Military Officer reported they met on October 4, 2005 for 40 minutes. The Assisting Military Officer described him as "cooperative and very polite". Response to the factors Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Al Khadr Abdallah Muhammed Al Yafi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 19 May 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Habeas corpus petition Al Yafi had a writ of habeas corpus filed on his behalf in 2005. mirror Publication of captives' CSR Tribunal documents In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. Al Yafi's dossier was not among those the Department of Defense has published. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Habeas timeline George M. Clarke III swore a declaration on 9 September 2008, stating that Alkhadr Al Yafie had signed the forms authorizing counsel to represent him in habeas corpus petitions on 5 September 2005. Clarke swore that Al Yafie had verbally authorized him to represent him on various visits, including one on 26 March 2007. On July 9, 2008 Brian C. Lewis submitted a "NOTICE REGARDING AN ISSUE RAISED IN THE COURT’S JULY 8 SCHEDULING CONFERENCE" concerning Al Yafi and four other captives. mirror Lewis stated that Al Yafi's counsel were informed in early 2008 that he had been cleared for repatriation to Yemen. Lewis stated that Al Yafi does not object to repatriation to Yemen, where he believes his family will help him integrate back into normal civilian life. On 18 July 2008 Clarke filed a status report on behalf of Al Yafi and another Yemeni captive. mirror Clarke wrote that Al Yafi was currently held in Camp I , that he had been cleared for release, and that his Tribunal records had not been produced, and that the Department of Justice had not filed a "factual return" References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part One: The “Dirty Thirty” Andy Worthington, September 15, 2010 Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1970 births Category:Year of birth uncertain